scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EcalZ/May 23 of 2012
=May 23 of 2012 desde haber sacado todo fuera y dentro volver al mismo lugar; siempre recordando, hacerlo porque sí, que tal hacerlo otra vez? mientras los que veo se queman el lomo por traer esto que todos quieren pero casi nadie es capaz de ver por cuenta propia el valor de su belleza y trabajo, de su bondad y su fuerza... como éramos antes de justificar nuestro desencanto, antes de ir diariamente a protestar por no hacer más que eso? pues las acciones deben tener un fin o personal o común y en nada tienen las protestas el fin propio o común por separado pues van de la mano hacia la libertad y la revolución del que trabaja por darnos esa sensación de progreso cada día que pasa; y recordamos como nos íbamos para luego regresar aun mas fuertes y con las pilas puestas para seguir en la lucha de nuestra única vida, la de todos. Today at 12.30 pm there was a Rally at the RMIT, a demonstration of students and teachers fighting back for their rights, a protest about those 300 million dollars the government, by the authorization of the Ballieued representation of the few just made. how now thousands of teachers won't have a job and by each teacher 20 students won't have any tertiary education and by that more consequences due to your implementation of perception and experience, what else, we say, what else do we need to see or what else do we need us to happen to make us mad about what the government is doing to us?! some say that the system works the way it works and it's just the way it is... it's that acceptable, do we need an economic crisis in order to take the streets when we could have done it before and save some the agony of poverty or depression? or are we going to follow those how have not loss any of their jobs and are in the highest mountain of that political dirt, and worst they claim to be there for us, while they get a big share of what they have just taken from us? some say that, there no need to complain, just go outside the box and see other countries, how they are struggling to be at least the half of what we are... and its that a desirable answer, to compare us to others, to lower down our guard and make them in control over our life's by justifying that it's just how the system works? well, we are unique, and what we do will make us better and will make everybody better, we also will be an inspiration to others, we will say, you know, when other countries were focusing on the social reform and revolution, we were focusing on the public education and we won! does it not sound inspiring? to fight for our education? our rights? and to not let others decide what to do to our future? again, who is in control of the situation, those who have the money or us that we run the country by our work? who? and then we say that we prefer to watch the Olympics, sitting in our rooms, with friends and family, when others and having fun in a public park, learning from the continuity of inspiration, and by that motivation, strength, love and revolution; a word that the system is afraid of because they know that if that happens then they won't have that money they steal from us. be understandable and capable of living a life of dignity and love; and learn who you are, don't be afraid of being, just be. today: TAFE CUTS Rally at Ballarat, 12.30pm "The Baillieu government has cut TAFE to its core in the process removing access to working Victorians to more than 50 courses in the Ballarat region alone. These cuts are not isolated across the state rural community's face a shortage of opportunities for vocational education. Lets join together on the 24th of May and send a loud message to this government that TAFE is important and that it needs to be funded appropriately." = Category:Blog posts